Deathrose
by The Stories of Deathrose
Summary: When Coraline Deathrose, the only Meister related to the first ever Death Scythe, joins DWMA, her and Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Crona get into a new mix of adventures that may just end in a terrifying twist that will change the DWMA forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :)

This is my first ever Fan Fiction! And, my first story on this website... I apologize in advance if it's a bit crude!

At the beginning and end of each chapter there will be an OOC part!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its Characters!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_The New Kid_

__Cora's POV

Being the new kid sucks. Like, majorly. I'm Coraline Deathrose, and I'm 14 years old. I'm the newest Meister at the DWMA, and I have to say, I definitely strike up some new conversation... but not very pleasant conversation.

My name is known by all the students at the DWMA, because I'm related to the first Death Scythe in academy history. Oddly enough, after 8 generations, I'm not a weapon. I'm a meister, and a pretty good one if I do say so myself. My brother, Fury Deathrose, is a Weapon and of course, a big scythe. He's kind of babied in my family, because he turned out a weapon and I didn't. I was set aside when he was born, I never got much attention, and I never made very many friends because they all became friends with my brother instead. My only friend turned out to be my weapon.

Shard Candyer is my weapon, and the best one I could ever ask for. He's a double bladed sword, which suits me perfectly because I can use him with one or two hands, and I prefer hand to hand fighting. He has two strong, dark titanium blades that are about four feet long each, and a one foot long handle that's great for one or two hands. He's 15 years old and when he looks human, he's as pale as I am. He has dark hair that he spikes out in the back, red eyes, and he's about a head taller than me. He's been my best friend since I was 10.

When I walk into class, I'm met by a hundred staring eyes. I'm not sure if it's because they've heard of me, or because they're surprised by us. I'm sure that Shard's appearance might startle them, because of how pale and tall he is, and I'm also aware that they could be staring at me because I'm related to the first Death Scythe. When I see the teacher stand up, who I'm sure can only be Professor Stein, I smile slightly. "Um, Hi. I'm Cor-" I'm interrupted by a voice farther in the room. A strange boy with black hair that has three white stripes on one side. "You're Coraline Deathrose, the only Meister related to the first Death Scythe in history." He smirked.

I can't hide my surprise, but I don't ask how he knew. I wasn't sure if the news had spread yet, buy now I know. "Y-Yeah, I'm Coraline Deathrose." I stammer, looking from the boy to Professor Stein and back again. "But, um, I prefer to be called Cora. This is-" I'm interrupted once again as I try to introduce Shard, but this time by Professor Stein. "Shard Candyer. Yes, we're all aware of that Miss Deathrose. Your presence was announced by Lord Death just a few minutes ago. Who else could you have been?"

I'm blushing, mostly because I'm embarrassed that I didn't know Lord Death had announced it. Luckily, I don't have to say anything, because Shard has my back. "We could have been a Witch and a Kishan." he grinned. "Disguised as academy students. Lucky for you, we're not, or you'd all be in a lot of trouble." He walked in boldly while a few students giggled, and I had no choice but to follow him. Of course, Shard chose the one spot I didn't want to sit. Next to the annoying black haired kid with the stripes.

The first thing I notice is that he's still trying to write his name on a piece of paper, one that everybody else seems to have already started. "We're in the middle of a test, Cora, so you can just sit out until we're done." Professor Stein tells me as he sits at his desk and organizes a group of paper that look like directions for dissecting animals. I don't want to sit out though, because I want to prove myself to the class. "Professor Stein." I say, siting up straighter. "I'd like to take the test. I'd like to see where I am in the class, even if I haven't started yet." I see Shard nodding next to me, and the next thing I know I'm taking a test about how a Kishan is made and the first Kishan.

Everyone finishes by the end of class except for the kid next to me, who has just managed to finish writing his name and is only on the second question. I hear him curse and hide a smile. I have a good feeling about my test, and by the time the names are up, I'm nearly certain that I got a high enough grade. Maybe twentieth out of the hundred in the class. I'm shocked to see that I'm tied for first place next to some girl named Maka.

"**WHAT?!"** I hear someone screech behind me. "**Tied for first place with the new girl!"** I turn around and see a girl with pigtails throwing a fit. A boy, who I'm assuming is a weapon, looks annoyed. "Maka, it doesn't matter. You're still at the top of the class, just, with another girl." he mumbles, slouching over with his hands in his pockets. I watch as the girl, Maka, turns to me and scowls. "This is your fault."

* * *

**Sara: Well, first chapter done and over with. I just hope I'll actually finish it...**

**Hannah: Well, You better! You never finish your books *Annoyed Face***

**Destiny: It's doing good, but why am I not in it yet -.-**

**Sara: Just be patient and Read the next chapter, or I'll take your soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sara: *Annoyed Face* So this might be the last chapter I post for a week or two. I'm going to Spain! :DD**

**Destiny: Well then just make it long.**

**Hannah: And make sure you finish it! Don't just stop in the middle of it!**

**Sara: I thought we've been over this, this is Fan Fiction and not a book, so it'll be easier to make!**

**Destiny: Just Shut up and Read the book!**

**Hannah: Oh, and we don't own Soul Eater ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_A Fight Already?_

Shard's POV

I turn around at the same time as Cora, and have to hide a smile. This girl, with oddly long pigtails and a high voice, is throwing a tantrum. I lean over and whisper in Cora's ear. "What's up with this girl? I'd be happy enough if I made it in twentieth place. Tied for first place is nothing." I laugh softly, but my laugh is interrupted by the girl. "This is your fault." I hear her say to Cora, and watch Cora as she raises an eyebrow. "How exactly is it my fault? We're tied for first place, which means we got the same amount of answers right. There's nothing wrong with that."

The girl's face turns red, probably because Cora doesn't look surprised to be in first place, or actually, tied for first place. "Nothing wrong with that?!" She screams, her fists clenched by her side. "I have to be the top of my class! I can't be tied for first place!" she adds, and I can tell she's simply getting angrier with every word. A few kids pass us without much of a glance, but Cora's reply definitely get's their attention. "Well then, why don't we fight for first place?" she asks, grinning. "Or are you too scared you'll lose to the new kid?"

"Cora." I warn, but it's too late. Maka has straightened up and a few kids are already getting a teacher. Is it allowed, for students to fight? It can't be allowed, not if those students are getting a teacher. But I guess it is, because Maka replies stiffly. "Fine. We fight in the courtyard when professor Stein gets there." she turns on her heal and walks to the front of the school with the white haired boy behind her. "Great. You've gotten us into a fight on the first day of school." I grumble, turning to follow Maka and the other students who are already beginning to gather at the front of the building.

"That girl is overreacting." Cora shrugs. "I have to put her in her place. Anyways, I don't care if I'm second in the class. But I'm not giving it up without a fight." she turns and follows the other students, while I just stand there and watch her go. I can hear Professor Stein approaching behind me and stopping next to me. "This is going to be an interesting fight." He says to me, and I feel him watching me behind his glasses even though I'm not looking at him. "Yeah." I reply. "Cora's just too stubborn to let Maka's reaction go." I turn to Professor Stein. "When will you stop the fight?" I ask him, because I'm not sure how far the fight is supposed to go.

"I'll stop it when one team can't fight anymore. Or, when one of you is getting a little crazy. You're not supposed to kill your opponent, just so you know, and try not to give Maka injuries that will last." Professor Stein starts walking again. "Because then I have to fill out an annoyingly long form that will take forever to explain."

I smile, because I can already tell that Professor Stein is going to be one of my favorite teachers. I follow him quickly, because I know that if I don't get there soon enough, Cora will start the fight without me. I know that sounds stupid, to start a fight without your weapon, but Cora can be a bit impatient at times. When I get there, I hear Maka calling out to her weapon. "Soul, now!"

"Right!" I watch as her weapon, Soul, turns into a Scythe. I grimace. Scythes are one of our least favorite weapons, mainly because Cora's brother is one, but also because it's hard for a sword, even a double bladed sword, to fight a Scythe. Cora turns to me and grins in a way that's become all too familiar to me. "Come on Candy. Let's get this fight over with."

I role my eyes at my pet name and shift into my weapon form. "Don't call me that." I tell her, my voice sounding metallic now that I'm in weapon form.

* * *

**Sara: Don't worry, the chapter's not done yet! I'm just giving you a moment to gather your thoughts. Not really, I'm just changing the point of view. I think it would be odd to have the fight in the weapons Point of View, don't you?**

**Destiny: Kinda, I guess.**

**Hannah: Whatever, just hurry up and finish! I want to see who wins the fight!**

**Sara: Gosh, guys. Calm yourself!**

* * *

Cora's POV

I laugh softly and grab Shard with my right hand, spinning him carefully. That's kinda been a habit of mine lately, twirling him around when I'm thinking of the right move to make. He's told me before that it makes him dizzy, but I kinda doubt that. Why would that make him dizzy, and not spinning him around while I'm fighting?

I can already tell that the beginning of the fight will be in my favor, because Maka makes the first move and I'm able to block it with one end of Shard. I'm grinning now, because I can do one of my favorite moves. While one end of Shard blocks Soul's blade from hitting me, I use the other end to knock Maka's legs out from under her. Only a moment after she hits the ground though, she's back up and rushing at me again. _"Be careful with this one Cora. She's going to aim for your legs, so I can't block it." _I hear Shard tell me, and I jump into the air a moment too soon, because when I land, she grazes my shoulder with Soul's blade. I narrow my eyes. "Oh it's on now." I growl and lung forward, slashing at her with both ends of Shard as fast as I can. "This was my favorite shirt!" I yell between slashes, and manage to unbalance her with the blunt side of Shard's right hand blade. When Maka stands, I can tell that something's different. _"Cora, they're about to do Soul Residence." _Shard tells me, right before I hear them yell **"Lets go, Soul Residence!"**

"Let's do it at the same time as them, maybe we can block their move then." I tell Shard, and when he agrees with me I take my stance. **"Let's go Soul Residence!" **We say in sync. I can feel Maka and Soul's combined soul, and I nearly gasp by the size of theirs. _"Their soul is bigger than our's!" _I tell Shard, but I can tell he already knows that. I watch Soul as he changes, and I hear Maka yell **"Witch Hunter!"**

"They're using witch hunter, so I think it would be best if we use Death Soul." I tell Shard, and I can already feel him changing in my grip. His blades grow longer and wider, and the ends of both blades widen out into Triangles that curve inwards, perfect for blocking Witch Hunter while attacking Maka with the other end.

_"Look out!"_ Shard warns me as Maka and Soul run at us. I raise Shard up and out weapons connect. The next thing I know, the world is black.

* * *

**Sara: Haha Cliff Hanger.**

**Destiny: Really. Was that really necessary? Now we're all going to have to wait before we can read the next chapter!**

**Hannah: Yeah! I mean, what happens to Cora and Shard?!**

**Sara: You'll have to see. *Evil Grin* Just make sure to read the next chapter, or I'll take your soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara: Lol you guys are lucky that I got bored and decided to write the next chapter. No more Cliff Hanger!**

**Destiny: Yeeeeaaaaaah!**

**Hannah: Wooh. I was getting worried there, thinking off all the possibilities.**

**Sara: Well here ya go! Woops, By the way, We don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_An Odd Outcome_

Cora's POV

The world doesn't seem to go black for very long, but when I wake up, I'm not in the courtyard. I'm in a room that contains other beds, and in these beds are Maka, Soul, and Shard. I'm sore everywhere, but I don't seem to have any flesh wounds. Maka seems okay as well, because she sits up stiffly, but has no flesh wounds either. I'm more worried about Shard and Soul than anyone else. They each look terrible, with bruises splattered across their faces and their arms, and neither of them have woken up yet. I turn to Maka again and frown. "Do you know what happened?" I ask weakly, and I realize that my throat is as sore as my body.

Maka must have already figured that out though, because instead of replying, she simply shakes her head. My answer comes instead from a person I've never met before. "Both of your soul wave lengths reacted in a similar way, which caused you to repel from each other. You know how Opposite magnets attract, and the magnets that are the same repel? Like that." Says a girl that must be our age. She's sitting at a desk, writing out what seems to be four different forms. When she realizes that we're both confused, she looks up and smiles. "I'm Destiny." She says as she stands. "My mother is the school nurse, and she's talking to Lord Death right now, so I'm here to make sure you're okay." she walks to the other side of the room and gets some medicine, then carefully uses a dropper to put it into Shard and Soul's mouths. "You guys are lucky that you didn't actually contact each other while using Soul Residence. If you had, you'd be nearly as mad as these two. And trust me, you haven't seen the worst of the wounds." she stretches and yawns, and I notice that she looks tired. She has dark circles under her lavender eyes, and her long red hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. "I'm not sure exactly why you guys had that reaction, but apparently it's important, because Professor Stein and my mom looked worried." She sat down in a chair between our beds. "You're fight was very interesting you know. You're soul's were pretty much the same size."

I'm surprised, because when I sensed their souls, I thought that they were bigger then ours. "Are you sure?" I ask, my voice sounding rougher than it was supposed to be. Destiny must notice this, because she gets up and gives me a small cup of medicine. "Here, this should help your throat." She smiles, and sits back down. "I'm pretty sure. I was there, and like most meisters, I could see your soul sizes. They were pretty big, and pretty much the same size."

I drink the liquid and nod, but stiffen when I hear a groan from the corner of the room. After I put the cup in on the table next to my bed, I stand up slowly. "What are you doing?" Destiny asks me, but I ignore her while I go over and sit next to Shard on the side of his bed. His eyes are open now and he smiles grimly. "Hey Cora." He whispers, and I notice that his voice sounds weaker than it's ever been. "Hey Candy." I reply, taking his hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

I can hear him chuckle softly, but it turns into a groan. "I feel like shit." He grumbled. "And my shoulder aches, like a knife went straight through it and down to my stomach." he starts scratching at his shirt where it hurts. "Stop!" Destiny yells, standing up quickly and snatching his hand. "You can't scratch that, or you'll take out the stitches!" she lets go of his hand, but I notice him go a few shades paler than he already is. "Stitches? What happened?" he asked, looking from me to Destiny.

"When you and Soul connected, your blades cut into each other a bit. You were nearly sliced in half, and so was he. Lucky for him it wasn't as bad as yours, or he'd be dead. He's been cut like that before, so it would have killed him this time." Destiny explains, and I stare at her for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!" I exclaim, and I'm on my feet in the next second, my fist clutching her shirt and pulling her towards me as I get ready to punch her. "Coraline." Shard says, reaching up and grabbing my arm. I automatically stop, because Shard never calls me by my full name. "Calm down Cora. At least she told you now. You couldn't have taken the news right after you woke up."

Destiny just stands there, but she doesn't look scared. Actually, I notice that she's braced herself and she's ready to punch back if I hit her. I slowly pull away from both of them and nod. "Alright." I whisper, swallowing hard. I quietly leave the room and ignore Destiny's protests about how this might 'Affect my health' or 'Get her in trouble for losing me'. I just need some time alone to think.

* * *

**Sara: So it turns out, I'm not mean enough to leave you guys at a cliff hanger!**

**Destiny: Oh thank the lord! I was going insane waiting. Oh look, there's a character based off of me! Haha Hannah, you Jelly?**

**Hannah: Heeyy! Sara, put ME in there!**

**Sara: I will, just be patient! But in the mean time, read the next chapter or I'll take your Soul!**


End file.
